Swaying Emotions
by NickyStro
Summary: People are asking if Randy Orton and Trish Stratus are dating. But, Trish seems to have a budding relationship with Chris Jericho.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any characters, or the WWE or anything mentioned in this story. I am not any characters in this story. The only thing I do own is this story so HANDS off please and thank you! The character pairings are Tirsh and Randy Orton. They are the main characters, and other WWE Superstars do appear, such as Stacy Keibler, Victoria, Edge, Chris Jericho and many others. Enjoy the story!

'Swaying Emotions'

"Good match Trish."

"Thanks Tyson."

As Trish headed back to her dressing room to change for the long trip she had ahead of her, she couldn't stop thinking of Evolution. She knew that the storyline was for Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista to turn on Randy Orton, but she couldn't help think of the beating Randy had received last week on Raw. She had wanted to go comfort him, however she knew she would get teased that she would supposedly have a crush on him, when she knew it wasn't true. Or was it? She had a great friendship going outside of the wrestling world with Y2J. However had her heart been trying to tell her something? No, she really had strong feelings for Chris. Or so she thought….

The next day Trish made her way into the arena.

"Trish! Over here!"

"Hey how are you?" Trish asked happily.

"Great! Hey umm are the rumours of you and Randy Orton going out true?"

How could he ask this… were they? No of course they weren't. "No sorry there not! I didn't catch your name."

"Oh my name is Josh. I have a website…."

"Sorry I have to go! Bye" Trish left the fan with an autographed poster, as she headed into the Air Canada Centre.

I wonder where he heard the rumour that Randy and I were going out? Trish thought as she reminisced about the horrible beating he took. Haaaaaaaa…. Trish shook her head as she tried to get the image out.

"Hey Trish. Ready for tonight's match?" Christian asked, as he looked into Trish's spaced out eyes. "Yo Trish… you there?"

"Yah sorry umm of course I'm ready!" Trish replied.

"Alright, I will meet you ten minutes before we go on behind the stage."

"Ok." Trish agreed.

As Christian left Trish to go to her dressing room and go over her lines, she couldn't stop hearing the same words in her head… 'Are the rumours of you and Randy Orton going out true' 'are the rumours of you and Randy Orton going out true'. And she couldn't stop thinking about Randy. But why? She thought she had a great relationship with Jericho, although she hadn't seen him for a few days. However tonight they were supposed to go out with Tyson, Edge (Adam), Stacy, Jackie Gayda and Christian (Jay). But could she go out, have a good time and not help but think of Randy? Of course she….

"Trish your on in ten." Fit said as he knocked on the door of her dressing room.

"Thanks Fit." Trish said as she opened the door with belt in hands as she went to meet up with Christian and Tyson.

"Hey guys." Trish said to Christian and Tomko.

"Hey are you ok? You looked like you were a million miles away earlier. I know your missing Chris and all but you'll see him tonight." Christian said.

"Yah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about seeing him tonight. I don't get how we never really see each other around the arena anymore. Since were doing different storylines I guess we never have time to go visit one another." Trish sighed.

"Alright you all know the drill, five seconds after the music hits Christian will go out followed by you, Trish, and then Tyson you go right out behind her. K?" Mark the prompter said.

"Alright." They all agreed.

"In five, four, (three, two, one…GO)

Christian was facing The Hurricane tonight. Of course, Tomko helped Christian to a victory as he and Trish entered the ring once more to congratulate him.

As the three of them walked backstage, Trish was shocked at who was waiting there.

"Hey Trish, would you mind if I could have a word with you?"

"Uhhh yah, guys would you mind? I will meet you at the exit along with Stacy, Jackie, Adam and Chris k?" Trish said.

"Yah sure." Christian and Tomko agreed.

"So, what can I help you with?" Trish asked as she looked up at the Legend Killer himself.

" A lot of people have come up to me and asked if I was going out with you. Do you know anything about that?"

Oh no… Trish didn't know what to say. "Umm, one fan asked me about it today, but I told him no, and left it at that." Trish stated as Randy had a puzzled look on his face.

" Ok, I guess it was just an Internet rumour. Boy things sure make there way around that thing fast."

"Yah, I guess they do." Well I must go; I'm supposed to meet some people after I change and shower. See yah."

"Alright, well see yah round'." Randy said.

As they both walked away from one another, Trish shouted out.

"Randy wait!" What did she just do? She didn't even think about what she just did before she did it.

"Yah Trish?" Randy asked as he approached Trish.

"Umm… I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight, I mean facing Triple H, and the rest of Evolution."

"Oh well thanks, all I have to do is go out there, act like I'm gunna give Hunter the belt, spit in his face, and run through the barricades. (Laugh) So I mean as far as luck, I really don't need it! But thanks." Randy said. "Well I gotta get goin'. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yah sure. Bye"

Randy walked towards the stairs, as Trish walked to her dressing room. She didn't know why she didn't tell him how she felt. She wasn't sure herself. She thought about seeing Chris and it put a smile on her face. She had feelings for him that were way stronger then what she thought she felt for Randy. She probably felt compassion for him, and thought it was more. But it wasn't. Just compassion she thought, just compassion. After Trish took a shower, changed and freshened up, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Trish, it's Stacy. Can I come in?"

"Yah sure I'm just freshing up."

"We all thought you were taking a little longer then usual so they sent me to come check on yah. Are you alright?"

"Yah of course, thanks Stac. All right just let me grab my bags and we'll get out of here."

Trish and Stacy headed to the exit, where the guys and Jackie were standing. As Trish saw Chris turn around she dropped her bags and ran towards him, jumping in his arms as she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey you! I haven't seen you in forever." Trish said as happily as could be!

"So you've missed the…SEXY BEAST have you?" Jericho laughed.

"Yah, I've missed you! How come you haven't come to see me in my dressing room?"

"Well how come you haven't come to see me?"

"Alright everyone lets go." Adam said.

Trish went to get her bags and they all headed out the exit, signing autographs on the way to the awaiting limo.

They reached the club where they order food, and sodas. After they have all had their fair share, the women headed out onto the dance floor. Luckily for them, this is one night in two months were they could go out and have some fun. However the fun didn't last long, when the ladies decided they wanted to head back to their hotel, for tomorrow they had to travel to Hamilton, to do a house show before heading back to the U.S.

Back at the hotel they talked about their night, and how each of them miss their beau's. Trish seemed like she was millions of miles away and it didn't take long before her best friends noticed.

"Hey Trish hun, are you ok?" Jackie asked.

"Yah Trish, Christian told us he thought something was up." Stacy inquired.

" I have never felt like this before. It's like I feel compassionate but yet it seems more then that. I don't want to feel like this, I really don't." Trish tried to explain.

"Why don't you try to start from the beginning," Stacy said, as Jackie nodded.

"Yesterday, I suddenly felt compassionate for Randy, like I felt bad that his storyline was going all wrong. I know he has the title and all but he got such a brutal beating. However today, a fan asked me if him and I were going out. I said no, but then I couldn't stop thinking about him. I feel strongly for Chris, but something inside of me is going off, saying 'Go for Randy.' I don't know what to do."

"Wow, it sounds like you've fallen for Randy." Jackie says.

"See the thing is I feel more compassion then actual romance, but the romance feelings are still there. I guess I will just think about it more and more. However the thing is every time I watch Raw, and see Randy my heart beats faster and faster, and I think about how good he looks!"

"Well seems to me you have a dilemma on your hands." Stacy replies.

The girls close off with goodnights, and head for bed as they have a long day ahead of them. However, Trish couldn't sleep. She thought about her feelings for both men. She couldn't come to a conclusion….

The next morning the girls awoke, got ready and headed for the gym. They worked out for and hour, and made their way to Hamilton, to prepare for their house show.

If Trish could remember correctly, Randy was supposed to be at the House show, teaming up with Benoit, to take on Triple H and Batista. Today would be her deciding day. On the way to Hamilton, the girls talked about their relationships, pausing when it was Trish's turn to speak.

"…I guess your still undecided." Stacy said.

"Actually I am gunna tell Randy I have some very weak but true feelings for him. If he doesn't respond with an answer I hope for, I will tell him that I will be fine you know? Just blow it off. But if he agrees, then I'll have to think some more. And who knows, maybe by the end of today I could have more or less feelings for him." Trish said in an upbeat voice.

"Well I guess that's your best bet." Jackie said.

"I just hope I can decide what I want to do by the end of today. I don't want to continue leading Chris on. I feel for him but if I develop stronger feelings for Randy he deserves to know, he doesn't deserve to have me lie to him."

"I think you have made the right choice." Stacy said.

"Yah, I do to." Jackie agreed.

"Yah, but I just hope this whole mess can be put behind me."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters, or the WWE or anything mentioned in this story. I am not any characters in this story. The only thing I do own is this story so HANDS off please and thank you! The character pairings are Tirsh and Randy Orton. They are the main characters, and other WWE Superstars do appear, such as Stacy Keibler, Victoria, Edge, Chris Jericho and many others. Enjoy the story!

Part Two-Enjoy!

"Alright, I believe this is your stop ladies," the chauffer tells the divas.

"Thanks," Stacy says on behalf of the girls.

"Ha, another house show. Well let's head to the locker room to get ready," Trish says.

When the girls arrived at their locker room door, they were surprised to see a bunch of beautiful smelling flowers sitting there. Stacy picked them up, and read the cards envelope reading, 'To Trish'.

"Ahh, Chris! How sweet," Jackie said, as Trish nodded in agreement.

Stacy handed the flowers to Trish as they headed into the locker room. Trish put her bags down and opened the envelope as she began to silent read. A look of shock ran down her face, as she called Stacy and Jackie to come.

"What's wrong Trish?" Stacy questioned….

"Listen to this, Hi Trish, I guess you weren't expecting this from me eh? However, I think we really need to talk. I know we are both very busy, but if you could meet me at my hotel room, number 288 at the Hilton hotel following the show. We need to figure this whole 'were going out' situation. I know its not true, but everyone is asking, and bugging me about it. Anyway, I hope to see you later, Randy." Trish read aloud.

"Well look at this as an opportunity to express your feelings to him." Jackie stated.

"Yah, Jackie's right. This could be a great thing, or a bad thing, if he got a vibe that he thought you had feelings. But anyways, look at it as a chance, see what happens and go from there."

"I have to, I have no other choice. Well, I have to get ready. I doubt we will see each other until Sunday. I will call you after I leave Randy's tonight and we can three way each other. I will be sure to let you in on everything. Oh, and if Chris asks where I am tonight, just tell him Fit Finaly wanted me to go to the gym and work out super early in the morning so I went to my hotel room to catch some shut eye. Got it?"

Both girls agreed, as they disappeared and left Trish to ponder about what she was going to say that night….

After the match, Trish went to the locker room to shower, change and freshen up. She then proceeded to hang around the arena for a bit, until the show was over. She went to Randy's hotel room where surprisingly he was waiting for her.

"Hey come on in." Randy said.

"Thanks, so can I ask what is going on?" Trish replied.

"Yah, well I think you can figure it out. Tons of fans, and even our co-workers, have been coming up to me and asking me if you and I were going out. I keep telling everyone no, but it is getting to the point where I don't know what to do. I mean the Legend killer always knows what to do." Randy laughed.

"I am so confused, I mean what have we done to make them think that we are… going out?" Trish wondered.

"I don't know, but whatever it was that we did, I hope as fast as the rumour spread, is how fast it disappears." Randy said.

"Yah I hope so to. But I have one question. If you wanted this 'rumour' to go away, why did you put flowers outside the dressing room? I mean if anyone saw them, there would be even more suspicion right?"

"Why did you come if you knew what I was going to talk about?" Randy questioned Trish as she began to blush.

"Alright, so I better be going." Trish said.

"Yah, I gotta get up pretty early…" Trish kissed Randy softly on his lips.

"Yah me to." She said as she left his hotel room, closing the door behind her. She had no idea what just happened. Her emotions took over. Her feelings became stronger, she just had to tell him. She went back to his door and was about to knock when he opened the door and kissed her. They went inside and told each other their emotions, and how they felt about one another. After three hours of talking and laughing, Trish left Randy with a smile from here to Mars on his face. She felt on cloud nine. Then, all of a sudden, Chris crossed her mind. The only thing she could do, was tell him.

As soon as Trish got back to her hotel, she washed up, got into her pj's, and although Randy told her not to tell anyone the news yet, she called Stacy and Jackie. They talked for a good two hours, before they hung up and Trish fell asleep, thinking thoughts of Randy.

The next day, Trish was so tired, after only getting an hour of sleep. She got ready and went to the gym where she met with Fit and worked out along with Gail Kim and Victoria. Trish proceeded to head for the airport along with Victoria who had somewhat of the same schedule. They headed to the airport where they boarded a flight to Anaheim.

When they arrived they both decided to share a hotel room. When they entered, Victoria questioned Trish about the rumour that she and Randy were going out. Trish gasped at the question, and got angry with Victoria.

"How could you ask me such a thing? It's not true. I am offended that you would even ask that." Trish shouted.

"Wow, hold up a minute. I just asked a question, and your flipping out on me. I don't think this arrangement of sharing a hotel room is going to work. I'm going to get my own room for the night." Victoria said.

"Fine, whatever, I am just so upset with you right now, I can't stand to be around you." Trish argued as Victoria packed up her things, and headed out the door.

As soon as she left, Trish decided to call Randy's cell.

"Hello." Randy said sounding out of breath. o:p /o:p

"Hey, Randy. It's me; I just missed you, and wanted to hear your voice. I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're busy, but I really needed to talk to you." Trish said, sounding desperate for affection.

"I missed you to. We really do make a good couple you know." Randy said, hoping it would make Trish feel a little better.

"Thanks, I know we do. However, we need to…Trish broke into tears, "Victoria asked me if we were going out, and I flipped out on her. I don't know why. I mean I really don't know what I was thinking. I think the idea of having to lie to people is just getting me frustrated. I have to tell Chris, I have to." Trish said.

"Ahh, Trish I don't know if us dating each other is such a good idea. We don't want people to know yet or are you ready for all the publicity?" Randy questioned wearily.

"Wow, I don't know, but if it means being honest to everyone, yah, I guess I'm ready." Trish said.

"Trish, I have to go, but whatever you think you need to do, just do it. I'll call you later." Randy said really sarcastically.

"Randy, please, just hear…"Randy hung up his phone in Trish's ear. She knew he was confused, and shocked by her statements.

Trish went to bed early, as a matter of fact it was 7:30 an early, early night for Trish. She went to bed and cried herself to sleep. Not only for upsetting Randy, but also for being really cruel to Victoria.

The next morning, Trish awoke bright and early and feeling well rested. However, she was depressed. She needed to go talk to Victoria, and tell Chris, and patch things up with Randy, all on top of her packed schedule. She thought it might be easier to do everything on the phone, while she was moving from place to place.

Trish got ready and hopped into the limo, with her bags, and luggage. She pulled out her cell phone from her bag, and dialled Victoria's number.

The ladies talked, and Trish apologized for being cruel to Victoria. She also told her that the rumour was true, and that she was just folding in with pressure. Victoria accepted Trish's apology, and told Trish that everything would work out ok, if she just gave it time.

Finally, Trish arrived at the gym, where she met Fit, and Stacy. While they were working out, Trish told Stacy everything.

Later, on the way to the arena, Trish called Randy.

"Hello." Randy answered.

"Hey you, it's me."

"Trish, I don't have time, I have to go."

"No Randy, don't hang up, we need to talk."

"Trish, you don't understand, I can't talk."

"Listen, I want you to know I still love you, and want to be with you. Please, if you love me, you'll meet me at the airport tonight. I will be waiting." Trish hung up her phone, disappointed that she and Randy didn't resolve anything.

Later that day, Trish ran into Chris. And told him that she admired their friendship, but she and Randy were dating. She didn't let on that they were having a disagreement; in fear it may get thrown in her face. Jericho seemed to understand, as he nodded his head, and walked away towards his dressing room.

Trish had to accompany Tyson to the ring, for his match.

After, Trish came back to her dressing room, and got ready for her trip to Finland.

She arrived at the airport at approximately 1am, and waited, and waited for Randy to show. He never did. Maybe he thought Trish was going to be on the other flight, so she decided to call him.

"Hello." Randy said.

"Hey Randy (Trish could hear a girl laughing in the back ground), what's that noise?"

"Umm, ahhh nothing, just uhhh outside with some fans, you know signing autographs."

"Randy, were over." Trish had the feeling Randy was with another woman, and hung up the phone.

Trish got on the plane, trying not to think of Randy. On the way to Finland, all she could think of was him.

All of a sudden, Randy walked up beside her and sat in the empty seat next to her. He explained that he couldn't come sit with her earlier because he had to wait until the turbulence was clear, however Trish wasn't listening. She was too angry and disappointed in him.

"Randy, how could you do this to me?" Trish asked.

"Do what? I have no clue what you were-" Randy started to say, but got interrupted.

"We haven't been going out for five days and you are already cheating on me with another girl. I really thought we were good for each other. I should have known, you are for any girl that will sleep with you. How could you do this to me?" Trish shouted at Randy.

"Trish, like I told you, I was signing autographs, as a matter of fact, I was with Christian. Ask him if you want. I would never cheat on you. I really don't like you calling me a guy that is only looking for a one-night stand. I would have never agreed to go out with you if I was that type of guy." Randy stated.

Trish looked at him, and a smile came across her face. They really needed to talk to each other. Trish had never been in a relationship that got into a fight during the first few days of their relationship.

"So we are ok now?" Trish asked.

"Definitely." Randy said.

After the long journey to Finland, and after Trish and Randy had kissed, talked and flirted with one another, the flight was over.

Well that is it for now, please review and tell me if I should continue?

(Well, thats that, I won't update unless i get some really good feedback.)


End file.
